It is known that bracelets and necklaces come in a multitude of shapes and sizes and are formed from a variety of materials. Likewise, bracelets and necklaces are designed for a diverse range of consumers. For example, some bracelets and necklaces are formed from silver and are intended to be worn as jewelry, while other bracelets and necklaces are formed from composite materials and are intended to be worn as therapeutic accessories. Still other bracelets are designed solely for reflective or novelty purposes.
It is also known that certain types of plastics can be illuminated. In the field of bracelet and necklace design, a light-emitting diode (LED) or other light source is sometimes included in a clasp, latching mechanism, or other buckle such that the light source illuminates a portion of a band defining part of the bracelet or necklace. One problem with existing designs, however, is that light from the light source does not extend throughout the loop formed by the band. Instead, the band dissipates the light relatively close to the light source. This problem is at least partially attributable to the material composition of the band.